A Day In The Life : Haruhi Suzumiya
by fourthlegacy
Summary: Haruhi bored, universe about to end, exam going to fail -- and Kyon has had enough of it all. He follows a path nobody's thought of yet, in dealing with Haruhi Suzumiya. Will it work? Eh well, he'll still fail the test anyway! R&R! My first ever fanfic!


**A Day In The Life : Haruhi Suzumiya**

They believe there is something that created the universe. Then again, maybe they're just the ones who're paranoid over not having a reason for existence, not knowing why or how the universe and life were created and are stressed over it. Of course, the stupidest part is that, the statement itself is a paradox. If _something_ created the universe, how did that thing come to be?

But I digress. Thoughts appear freely when you have nothing to do, when you're looking out the classroom window, caught in a cycle of endless motion of pretending to think and trying to remember. It's a test and I know I'm going to flunk it. When the stress meter overloads you tend to get sorta indifferent about it all. Eh, might as well look out the window and appreciate the sunset and hope time decides to push down on the accelerator.

And its right then I become aware of a muted rumbling. It's the girl sitting behind me. She's snoring.

Haruhi Suzumiya has finished the test in a record forty-two minutes and is now sound asleep, dreaming of aliens, time travelers, or ESPers. Or probably all three at once. Or probably of something weirder the human mind has yet to come up with.

And now she's stirring.

And now she's noticed me staring.

"What? " she grumbles through sleepy, irritated brown eyes.

Eyes meet. Eyes shift to her paper. Eyes spy answers. Eyes meet again.

"Go ahead. You can have the whole thing." She grumbles again, grabbing her answer sheet and thrusting it out at me and going to sleep again.

Helping me regain composure in class right now, is the fact that she is quite possibly bored and, quite possibly, at this moment, a closed-space continuum is enveloping this area. She's going to destroy this world and build it again, in another image.

I yawn. Quite frankly, I'm tired of this same thing over and over again. "You know what? You're bored too easily." I say to her in a not-very-friendly manner.

"And what's it to you? "

"It ANNOYS me."

"Then don't NOTICE it." She buried her head in her arms again. "Idiot." She grumbled.

Don't notice it! Its enough that every time you get bored you decide to end the world (GASP) or conjure up some unbelievably weird and epic, and not to mention, dangerous phenomenon(GAH), and now, NOW, you want me NOT to notice it? Oh please EXCUSE me while I contemplate the SO MANY ways I want to kill you.

After the exam, everyone was shuffling out. It was the last period of the day, anyway. She's still in that same position, resting with her head on the desk, and an irritated expression on her face.

THAT'S IT. I've had enough. Time to try something out.

"Ever heard of some Huxley guy?" I said, leaning back against the chair, resting my legs on the desk.

"YOU-" She bolted upright. "YOU."

"Am asking you about-"

"ALDOUS HUXLEY. You're asking _me_ about one of the greatest mystics of all time."

"And you know much about him, do ya?"

"_I_ know more than you'll _EVER_ know. Y'know," she was really irritated this time, "Whats the point of this? Why ask me about something which I obviously know _tons_ more than you? What's the point? What're you going to tell me? How does that help us?"

"I-"

"_No_. don't bother. I'm disappointed in you, Kyon. As a member of the SOS brigade you should KNOW better than to challenge the leader of a group which specializes in mysteries, occult, mysticism, aliens, and ANYTHING strange under or BEYOND the sun. " Well, if nothing, atleast that shifted her mood from bored to angry. Wait…that was PROBABLY a bad thing. Fast forward with _the plan, _then.

"There's this one time he said-"

"And, " she continued, "there's that tone in your voice." Her eyes narrowed. She was seething.

"What about it?"

"CASUAL. " She spat out the word as if talking of something grotesque. "As if you're talking of something _irrelevant_ or _trivial._ I will simply NOT tolerate disrespect towards-"

"EXCUSE-"

"TOWARDS, " she continued, raising her voice slightly, " someone I – and by association YOU, a member of the SOS brigade – should have a fanatic admiration for."

"Yes, as a matter of-"

Her tone changed. She was still as authorative as ever, but there was something different in her voice. Something…softer. "You've given up, I know you have. " She looked at me dead in the eye. "I know it when you look at me that way. I know it when you laze away our sessions at the clubhouse. I know it when, even when you help out, you do it without passion, without feeling."

"Weren't we talking of-"

"We're all TRAVELLERS, Kyon. Travellers of the unknown. Journeying across a world, over places that, for all we might know – does not – contain a semblance of the supernatural, the paranormal, the great mysteries which we want to find out and unravel. We're travelers of the unknown – our destination everchanging, our paths never fixed, but our goal unwavering. We're travelers." She spoke, as if in a trance.

"Travelers. That's it. See, Huxley-"

"Huxley was a traveler too. We're breathren. We share a bond. A bond through the ages. A bond which is so easily broken. Kyon, try not to break that bond. Don't…" Trailing off, she became vaguely melancholy now._ AW CRAP. MELANCHOLY? _

"Kyon?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't break our bond."

Silence.

I continued, breaking the choking stillness. "Travelers. Huxley once said,_ true _travelers, do not find boredom painful."

She sat upright, a questioning eyebrow.

'"Cause, you see, he said, that's the symbol of our liberty. Our freedom. We accept it, we deal with it. Because we know we need to do something to remove it. We need to continue traveling. We need to keep moving, to accelerate. To uncover new things. We may not know WHAT there is, beyond the next corner, or even if there IS anything at all. But we need to keep moving. "

She held the position.

"That's the sign of a true traveler. In his journey, he accepts the boredom. And he moves on to remove it. Discover new things. Not be bogged down by the boredom and wish on the world to change automatically to fit your image, but to continue onward with the traveler's journey. And with that, discover himself. We cant give up on things in life because this world left us no way around it. We need to FIND a way around it. That's the game. That's life."

I smiled at her. She was looking at me with a curious expression, now.

"And that's why I'll never break the bond. Our bond. Because I'm a _traveler_. Just like you. "

Silence.

She shifted back to her grumpy expression and looked out the window.

Silence.

"I haven't given up. I never will." She finally spoke, in a quite different voice.

"Haruhi?"

"I won't force the world to be what I want it to be. I will go on, I will travel. I will discover things. Things that will _change _the world, without me forcing it to. "

Silence again. She had that melancholy look on her face again, As she stared out the window, with a slightly wondrous expression. Her lips moved, she said something, I couldn't hear it.

"Sorry?"

"I'll never break our bond."

And there we sat, in an empty classroom, contemplating whatever was said.

Mazelike to the comprehension.

So simple to feel.

"Out of ideas! Haruhi Suzumiya? NEVER! " She bolted to a standing position, pointing her finger in victory at something invisible far ahead. She had that mad twinkle in her eyes again. Oh no.. Here we go again.

"YOU'VE just given me an AMAZING idea, Kyon! "

"I did? ", I said blankly.

"Yep! Aldous Huxley appreciation sessions! Every day this week!"

"WHAT?" I near-screamed, bolted out of the chair.

"I'll have to ask her for some books, and, yes, yes…I think we can definitely make it work!"

"Haruhi?" I said weakly.

"Starting tomorrow! YES! Club room, Four o clock sharp. Books, maybe some articles pulled from the net, hmm. Promotions, advertisements, maybe we can run a slot for-"

"_Haruhi? " _I said, near catatonic.

"TOMORROW." She said in final voice. And then she glared at me, chewing out each word. "DON'T. BE. LATE. "

And she'd marched off, her yellow ribbon a streak of dazzling light behind her.

_Haruhi Suzumiya, a day in the life._

With me.

I smiled and started off homeward.


End file.
